Mrs. Okamoto
Mrs. Okamoto is the mother of Mina and Haru, and wife of Mr. Okamoto. She appears in the 27th Period of the series/third chapter of the 7th manga. Like her husband she is often working at her part-time job, so she asks Haru to watch over Mina. Bio Appearance Mrs. Okamoto has medium-length hair with her bangs mostly tucked beneath her thick forelocks and split on the corner. She is young in appearance and wears simple, feminine outfits. Personality Mrs. Okamoto is a kind and loving parent who tries to do her best with her daughters, and she is shown to be very affectionate and easier on Mina than she is with Haru. She cares about Haru, but as the first child and older daughter, she expects more of her and wants her to set a good example. She has trouble connecting to Haru and was very remorseful realizing that she might have let Haru think she isn't as loved. History Mrs. Okamoto arrives to find her daughters waiting for her. She cuddles Mina as Haru attempts to tell her the good news she has, but as she just got home she tells Haru she is too busy, as she has to prepare dinner now. She asks Haru to clean up Mina's toys while she gets her ready, reasoning with Haru that she's older and she was also playing so it's only fair. She later appeared after Haru threatened to throw away Mina's toys and slaps her, sending her running to her bedroom in tears. The next morning, she yells for Haru to get up and wonders if she is still in a bad mood before gently approaching "Mina" and threatening to tickle her if she doesn't get up. She was unaware that the girls swapped bodies, flustered when "Haru" suddenly shows up and seeing that she wet herself. As everyone prepared for breakfast, Mrs. Okamoto tells her husband that he can't skip work to spend time with Mina, then coldly tells "Haru" to stop being ridiculous as she tries to tell them what happened. After her husband leaves for work she soon follows, asking Haru to take care of Mina since she doesn't have kindergarten that day. Having forgotten something, she returns home to find "Haru" grasping her little sisters arm and hits her hard enough to make her drop the knife she had been wielding and fall to the floor. She is shocked by the display and begins yelling at the upset Haru while making sure Mina is okay, ignoring her tears as she is overcome by anxiety and her husband arrives home to comfort her. She later checks on "Mina" again and embraces her, claiming to have forgotten something before she leaves for the kitchen to discuss what happened to her husband. She never thought Haru would do anything as bad as this and she can't understand what would have drove her to it until Mr. Okamoto recalls what happened earlier, when a neighbor brought up the award Haru received. This causes Mrs. Okamoto to realize that Haru is probably feeling abandoned. They head to bed soon after, only to wake up later after hearing the girls. She screams out for Mina after seeing her fall from the window. It was then said in a news report that the family is suspected of abusing Mina and an investigation will be held. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Parents